Love Game
by omgican'tremembermyusername
Summary: This is a smutty little incite into the world that is Neji and Ten Ten. There is one serious lemon you have been warned. it's set where the manga and anime are in the war and it is a look behind the scenes i know they aren't in the same unit right now but a few things have been changed to make it work r and r


**A/N: ** So here is the deal, like my name says I can't remember any of the info toget onto my previous fan fic account, and all my attempts have failed so I was formally randompenmenship, so if you have read my stuff great, if not I hope you enjoy the new stuff. I've put a hold on the sequel to Broken, Beaten, and Damned cause I'm not really feeling it at the moment. No worries though because I've got a ton of new stories for you guys I hope you like them. Now that's out of the way I've currently catching up on all of the Naruto Manga and What's been released of the anime so I'm trying to stay as close to the story as possible. Also I can't wait for Naruto the Road to ninja to come out, aren't you guys excited to? Looks like someone other than fans have been reading the awesome stories you guys write so Kudos to all of you who have been here forever and to all of you who are now joining it was bound to happen with all of the A.U. Naruto fics floating around this little site. Now this is rated M for a very strong lemon so kiddies if your under 18 you have been warned. So a little background they are currently at War so this is based on the moments they have away from the battle.

**LOVE GAME**

**Ten-Ten and Neji **

**( Ten Ten's POV)**

I could feel the warmth of his breath seep through his lips, and fall against the tender flesh of my ears as he placed a tender kiss there, and so I moan softly peeking through my heavy chestnut eye lashes as I roll over. I simply stare at his statuesque body as the morning light hits it, and I let out a lazy sigh of exhaustion, something like that of a tired cat after a long nap.

We have been together forever, since we were took the Chunin Exams, and now we were together as Juníns, and his cold eyes meet mine and they soften slightly. Neji has always been a private man, and though it has never been publicly announced it goes with understanding in the Rookie Nine Division that he is mine and I am his.

"Ten Ten, is there any particular reason you are watching me as if you were the cat that got the cream," his tenor voiced sliced through our silent tent interrupting my googling time. "Just admiring what a wonderful body you possess," I teased winking at him as some of the sleeping bag fell away from my shoulders. "What is so wonderful about it," he asked in a teasing tone.

"Well for starters, you have one fine ass, I'm pretty sure it makes the top five ass's category for the Rookie Nine," I laughed toying with my long lock twirling them around my fingers. "There is a list," he asked momentarily distracted by the thought that there was a list of top ten asses the Rookie Nine Girls had come across. "There is no list Neji, can we please get back to the game," I deadpanned.

"If there was a list being in the top ten would most definitely be an amazing feet," he said getting back into the game. "What else," he asked letting his shirt fall to the floor. "And there is your abs and chest I just want to lick them up and down," I said crawling slowly to the end of our sleeping bag exposing more skin along the way. "Lick them you say, should I come over there and let you express these desires of yours," he growled walking like a jungle cat stalking its prey.

I raised myself onto my knees, and I ran my mouth from right above his happy trail up, up his abs, at which I started to use my tongue, after all I did say lick, across his collar bone, and I sucked softly right below his ear. His hands gripped my forearms as I teased his neck, and nibbled at his ear.

"And your eyes," I let my warm breath caress his ear as I whispered in them softly, "I could get lost in them forever." Our mouths clashed, and it was a fight for dominance and I let him win today because it is such a turn on to be dominated every once in a while. My back landed on the hard ground with a very loud thud, and I broke away to try and breathe. "And I yours," he said softly as he stroked the sides of my face with his calloused thumbs.

I tangled my hands in his long dark lock pulling him back down for another kiss, and I felt his rough palms running up my smooth stomach and under my sports bra. I sighed softly, but my sigh came out in a breathy moan, and he squeezed my right breast tightly. He wasted no time and ripping what little bit of clothing I had on off, and I was lying under his watchful eye completely exposed.

"See something you like," I teased watching his pale eyes get a little darker. "It's just that you look so appetizing," he growled. That's when I saw a very naughty spark in his eyes, and I felt my heart beat speed up. He started with my neck teasing, licking, biting and nipping at it, and then he bit down hard and I let a hiss of pain out and returned the favor. He growled moving his hot mouth down lower, lower, and lower until he hovered it right above my clit.

His hot breathe fanned out over my sensitive flesh, driving me wild with every second he hovered there. His pale eyes met mine, and he gave a wicked grin before assaulting me with his tongue. He slowly dragged it over my sensitive bundle of nerves, and it took all I could do not to scream. He soon began licking it fast, and the combination of the pace and the heat was making cry out his name begging him for a release, but he would have none of it. I tried desperately to relieve the pressure but nothing would satisfy me until he was pounding me to the point that I could not even move.

I watched through clouded eyes as he lay back on the ground expectantly, and after a few quick breaths I crawled slowly towards him. "Suck it," he rasped indicating to his swollen appendage. So I lowered myself and took him in my mouth slowly descending on him the way that he had done me. "Fuck," I head him curse softly as his grip tightened in my hair as I bobbed up and down running my tongue along his thick cock.

He growled and began thrusting in and out of my mouth groaning as I started tasting precum, and so l released him with a soft pop. He moved quickly flipping me so that I lay under him, and I felt the head of his penis brush against the tender folds of my skin. I let out a soft cry of pleasure as he entered me thrusting in and out slowly. "Harder," I begged it was torturous I needed it hard and fast.

He repositioned us, and he began slamming his dick in and out of my pussy hard and fast without abandonment. " Neji," I cried out louder as I felt my core tighten, and I could do nothing as he pulled me up, my back against his hard chest and his hands gripping and pulling at my breast. My screams and pleas became louder, and I felt my back arch and I could feel his body shuddering behind me.

He eased our bodies down gently, and then he pulled out of me lying beside me. We stayed like that for several minutes trying to catch our breaths, and then I rolled over to see his eyes closed and watched as his chest rose and fell. "Neji, we are going to have to get up and get dressed soon," I pointed out. He opened his lavender eyes and frowned at my suggestion. "Why is that," he questioned.

"Because eventually someone is going to come looking for us, most likely Rock Lee or Gai Sensi," I pointed out. "And," he growled sleepily. "And we my dear are like this," I said motioning to our naked forms on the tent floor. His eyes snapped open and he threw a shirt at me as he pulled on his own clothes. "Take care of you," he whispered softly in my ear as I held him tightly. "Take care of you," I said before kissing him and watching him walk out of our shared tent. Like it or not we were at war in different units so it was moments like this that kept us going through all of the pain and sacrifices that happen during times of war.

**A/N: **I know that it was mostly smut, but you guys I hope it was good smut. I really suck at summaries for these kinds of stories, but I hoped you enjoyed it r and r you guys I heart you until next time! Oh there may be a few grammatical errors, but I hope i got most of it right thanks guys.


End file.
